Picking up the Pieces
by AxHopelesslyxHopefulxSoul
Summary: After this I know I will never be the girl I was before, the quiet, shy, nervous little girl who hid behind her books. That was before I met him, that was before I saw the truth that is staring me in the face, he's broken my heart and left me in pieces.
1. Simplicity

**This is the re-written first chapter of 'Picking Up the Pieces.' There have been changes made, so I suggest reading this to keep up with the pattern. I do NOT own Twilight, Jared, or any of the other characters created by Stephanie Meyer. I only own Hazel at this point. **

**o.O.o**

**Hazel's POV**

I shuddered as the chilled wind, formed over the rough waves of the Pacific Ocean, rushed past me and burned my skin with its frigid touch. Its harsh caress was enough to unnerve me, and I found myself trembling beneath my multiple layers of clothing. Washington was far too cold, even in the midst of August, and no matter how hard I tried I was never warm.

I'd been living with my aunt for all of two weeks, and I'd already found a severe distaste for the constant cloud-cover, the lack of familiar sights, and the stares and alienation that came from being paler than anyone else on the Reservation.

"Heads up!"

I jerked at the sudden call and spun on my heel just in time to see a boy in a letterman jacket dart past me to catch a football as it spiraled through the air in the direction of who I assumed to be the school's cheerleaders. I don't consider myself a very judgmental person, but I'd never once seen skirts as short or lips as perfectly painted as theirs. Their squeals didn't deter from my original assumption either; they screamed, but they did so in flirtatious way by giggling and swatting at the boy as he neared them.

I trudged past the rapidly developing attempts at flirtation and carefully slipped in between several of the jocks who, even while slouched against the wall, seemed to tower over me. Their appearances were daunting, and the sudden urge to cower crept into my mind.

"D-damn it...d-don't go there." My voice was nearly silent, but my purpose was clear to me: I couldn't lose myself to the memories of my past, and I couldn't surrender myself to the fear and pain the memories would bring about. If I did something so idiotic I would lose touch with myself completely; I'd already been broken once, and I didn't have the strength to pull myself back together again.

I needed something to focus on, something to put my mind at ease, and I found myself listening to the soft scuffing of my shoes against the pavement as I trudged toward the doors to my newest hell: high school. I tried to reassure myself everything would be alright, but before I could get far in my little pep-talk a hulking mass slammed into my side and knocked me off balance.

"The hell? Watch where you're going, bitch," a rough voice growled.

I was suddenly being pushed toward the group of cheerleaders by a set of sweltering hands, and I narrowly missed the beauty-queens whose painted lips had formed perfect Os of surprise at the new freshman's abuse.

I tilted my head back and made eye-contact with the aggressive student, and I was stunned to come into contact with the deepest brown eyes I'd ever seen. The boy froze at the sudden look, but before I could even utter a word he shoved me into the nearby wall and took off running with incredible speed.

"I-I'm sorry," I managed to choke out as he raced toward the forest, but he gave no reply. I doubted he was able to hear me, but for some reason I felt rejected. I attempted to brush off the lingering disappointment as I righted myself and stumbled toward the doors, but as I moved to walk into the school my heart suddenly lurched, and I crumbled to the ground in pure pain. Seconds later, as I clutched my chest desperately, the tortured howl of a woodland creature joined in my momentary heartburn, and I felt the animal was somehow sympathizing with me.

"Hey, are you okay?" a husky voice suddenly asked from above me. I tilted my head back and caught sight of a handsome boy with the stature of a body-builder. "I saw you fall...did something happen?"

Before I could answer, he lifted me by my arms and settled me on my feet without the slightest bit of difficulty.

"H-how did you-"

"You're not very good at introductions, are you?" he teased. His forehead was suddenly pressed against mine, and I jerked away at the sudden rush of heat radiating off of his skin. "Hm...no fever."

"H-how would you e-even be able to t-tell?" I stuttered in response while I attempted to jerk myself away from the stranger who seemed to have taken an interest in invading my personal space.

"Hm? Dunno, I just wanted to try it out once on someone who wouldn't punch me for moving so close..." He shot me a goofy grin, and I felt my fears ease away until I was left with nothing to do but stare into his strange, childlike eyes. "Oh, my name's Seth; you might be less freaked out if you know who's talking to you." His grin turned sheepish, and he pulled away to give me a bit of space. "I'm glad you seem alright. When you collapsed I thought I'd have to take you to the nurse."

"T-the nurse..."

"Yeah, do you even know where you are?" He leaned close and poked my forehead with mischief radiating from him. "We're in Vegas," he whispered suddenly, "We're secret agents searching for a thief in the city of casinos!"

"We're in W-Washington...in t-the city of e-eternal rain," I argued in a mumble.

He shot me a smile when I responded coherently, showed his stunningly white teeth, and encased my hand in his massive palm. "What's your name, new girl?"

"M-my name's...i-it's...H-Hazel..." I settled my gaze on the forest, attempting to hide from my embarrassment, and stared as the trees swayed in the harsh wind and tried to withstand the budding storm the weatherman had predicted only hours before. But, after several seconds of observation, I caught sight of something large and grey. I tried to lean around Seth, who had moved to obstruct my view, as he chatted about the school and his friends, but his frame was far too large for me to see around without shuffling away from him completely.

By the time he shifted enough for me to stare at the spot the creature had already darted off. I moved to take a step forward, enticed by the possibility of something so large running around in the trees, but Seth caught my wrist and reeled me back to his side.

"You'd think a girl would pay attention when you try to give her a compliment," he grumbled, trying to appear insulted, but his elated smile gave insight into his true feelings. "Your name's the same as your eye color."

"Y-yeah...I t-think my parents were j-just unimaginative-"

"-School's going to start soon," he interrupted with a wide, cheeky grin. "You're new, obviously. You're pale, short, and look confused...it's not hard to tell where you want to go. I'll take you there." He tugged on my wrist once more, and I stumbled into his side with a startled, incredulous expression.

"W-what-" I couldn't believe he'd changed the topic of conversation so quickly; I was struggling to keep up with him in more ways than one.

"We're going to the main office," he explained as he tugged me through the crowd of students who, with Seth's appearance, began to part like the Red Sea. "You probably haven't even gotten your schedule yet, have you? You're so far behind, Freshie. You're going to be late if we don't get a move on." He tugged on my wrist until I followed him, but with his nearly inhuman strength it was difficult to resist. "C'mon, I bet you'll have a great first day."

_God, I hope _so...I thought to myself as the doors to Hell opened, and I was encased by the scent of perfume, sweat, and paper.


	2. I hope he's right

**I do not own twilight, only Hazel.**

**Hazel's POV**

Walking with someone who I just met is not very comfortable for me, if anything I'm jittery and shaking and trying to avoid falling. Seth seems nice but everyone can seem nice when they want to, the fact that he's walking beside me causes me to wonder why he's even bothering to spend time with me. I'm nothing special, nothing special at all.

"So, what classes do you have?" he asked, I kept my eyes glued to the floor as I walked beside him, every now and again I would veer closer to him to avoid being knocked to the ground by the few people who were not intimidated by Seth.

"None, I have to go to the office they have my schedule there." I stated, bringing my eyes up to watch the sea of students pushing each other in order to access their lockers, or bolt to their classes. La Push High School isn't a large school nor does it have many students, the problem is that it is made up of small buildings scattered around the area, the one I'm currently in is the main building that houses the office.

"Oh, well let's head there and get your schedule." He stated, I just nodded and walked beside him as he led me towards the office.

The office is placed near the main entrance of the school, the reason we had not seen it earlier was because we went through a side entrance. The room is surrounded by glass windows, one of which had 'office' printed in large black letters. I smiled slightly as I walked through the door, the scent of paper and coffee overtaking my senses.

"Hello dear, what can I help you with?" the secretary asked me kindly, her brown eyes twinkled as she watched me, I smiled at her and shifted my bag to my left shoulder.

"My name is Hazel Masons, I'm the new student." I said quietly, shifting my feet and turning slightly so I could see Seth, I can honestly say that he is beginning to grow on me. When he realized I was watching him he gave me an encouraging smile.

"Oh, here's your schedule sweetie. Have all your teachers sign this sheet of paper then bring it back at the end of the day." I nodded as she handed me the papers before turning around quickly to face Seth who looked slightly worried.

As we walked out the door he bumped my shoulder with his, trying to figure out what's wrong with me.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, glancing down at me, I nodded as I dodged a small group of girls who proceeded to flip their hair over their shoulders and smile at Seth, only to glare at me when they thought he wasn't looking.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just not good in situations that prove to be…uncomfortable." I stated quietly, watching the girls that had tried to get Seth's attention eye me from their spot across the hallway.

"It's your first day, things should calm down soon." he seemed to believe what he said was the truth. That I would eventually calm down enough to be comfortable here, I don't think he knows how much I hope he's right.

"I hope so." I whispered.

"So, what's your schedule?" he asked, I glanced at him then down at the crisp white sheet of paper,

"Math, Honors English, Biology, Lunch, Gym, Spanish, World History, then Study Hall." I muttered, only loud enough for him to hear as I looked my classes over again. I smiled, I love English and it's my second class!

"Well, I'm in your math class, biology, we have the same lunch, gym, world history, and study hall. Looks like there's only two classes we don't have together." I smiled at him happily, my first day at school and I already made a friend. It's weird, I'm not one who normally trusts someone within the first few minutes of meeting them, but something tells me Seth is the kind of friend I need, he seems like the person who will defend me if I ever need it. I know I sound stupid but something makes me enjoy being around him, to me he already seems like a brotherly figure.

"Well, let's head to class then." I stated, walking beside him we ventured to our first class, math.

The second we walked through the door the teacher, a kind woman who looked to be in her early forties smiled at us, she has coal black hair in a low bun with a few strands left free, she vaguely looks like one of the grandmothers out of a fairytale.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Wilson. Welcome to Algebra you must be Hazel." I nodded as she handed me a textbook.

"I see you've already met Seth, you can take any empty seat you want, there are no assigned seats." I nodded and followed Seth towards the back of the room, he took his place near the window and pointed towards the seat directly beside him.

I set my bag on the back of the chair and sat down, trying to ignore how horribly my hands are shaking. I stuffed them into the pockets of my sweatshirt, hiding them from view. I glanced at the door to see a large group of students begin filing into the class, all of them completely ignored my existence as I sank lower into my chair. There were a quite a few glances sent towards Seth though, mostly from girls, who just like the ones in the hall tried their best to flirt with him from afar.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Seth asked, it took me a moment to realize that he was talking to me. I moved my attention to him and raised my eyebrows.

"You're hands, you're hiding them." He stated, glancing at me carefully before he gently took my hands out of my pockets and held them. His skin is so _hot_, it's almost like I just set my hands over a fire. He frowned as he felt my hands shake in his, but didn't say anything, he only held them until the trembling slowly began to stop.

"There, all better?" I nodded and smiled slightly. He released my hands and turned his attention to the front of the room after smiling at me. Maybe school here wouldn't be so horrible for me after all.

o.O.o

The rest of math passed rather quickly considering it's my least favorite class. Soon enough Seth and I were walking towards the English room, I had already told him that he didn't have to walk me to class but that only resulted in him giving me a disbelieving look, clearly concerned over my previous anxiety. I agreed to allow him to walk me to my classes and here we are, walking side by side through the rain towards the building furthest from the one we were previously in.

"I'm sorry, you really didn't have to walk me here, it's pouring rain and you're getting soaked." He rolled his eyes and shook his head like a dog as we walked through the doors, splattering me with tiny droplets of water.

"Hey!" I yelled, jumping back and laughing, Seth stopped in his tracks and watched me with wide eyes. I raised my eyebrows and waved my hands in front of his face yet he didn't move. I walked forward and his eyes followed me, I tried poking his forehead, which for the record I could barely reach but there was still no reaction!

But then, he raised his left hand and pointed towards me with an accusing finger,

"It can be loud!" he yelled before he burst out laughing and ran down the hallway. I tried to run after him but the floor is wet and I am not the most coordinated person in the world. I ended up sliding across the floor, thank goodness I was at the classroom within five minutes. I looked at Seth to see him chocking on his laughter,

"Go ahead." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Y-you slid the entire time!" I shook my head and rolled my eyes before glancing inside the classroom to see it almost entirely empty.

"Well, I should probably head in." I stated, turning and beginning to head into the classroom but Seth grabbed my wrist and pulled me back slightly, another memory flashed through my mind but I pushed it away, I can't go back to being scared of my own shadow, I'm already anxious enough as it is.

"Umm, I'll be here once your class is over to walk you to Biology." I nodded to him and smiled.

"Okay."

"One more thing, we don't really have an Honors English class here, they just put the honors students with the upper classmen. There is one person I'm gonna tell you to avoid, his name is Paul, and trust me don't even talk to him he's bad news." I watched him as his hands began to shake, I glanced down and watched them tremble. When he realized I was watching them the shaking almost stopped immediately.

"Now go to class and learn something!" he barked, it sounded like an order but it's obvious he's trying for humor.

"Yes sir." I stated before walking into the classroom. What I saw made me drop my bag on the ground where I stood and let out a squeak. There were two people at the back of the room…well making out…intensely.

"Seth!" I yelped before I could stop myself. I slapped my hands over my eyes and held them there until I heard the sound of someone's footsteps pounding against the tile floor in the hallway.

"Hazel, are you okay-Paul!" he yelled, I flinched and watched the two people break apart.

The girl looked at me with distaste and flipped her glossy black hair over her shoulder as she swiped her bag off the ground. Her tight clothes tell me that she is indeed a…slut. The boy on the other hands kind of looks like Seth, except for a lot bigger and his expression is murderous right now.

"What the hell Seth?" he demanded, I glanced at Seth's face to see him glaring, something that doesn't fit his face at all.

"Seriously Paul?" he asked, he sent a glance down towards me and frowned slightly. I glanced at my hands to see that they were yet again trembling out of fear. Oh well, might as well admit it, Paul does indeed remind me of the boy who used to bully me, the biggest difference is that they don't have the same names.

"Why are you here? You're not even in this class!" Paul yelled at Seth, his body trembling more than I've ever thought possible.

"I'm here because Hazel freaked out when she saw you doing...doing that in the back of the class!" I saw Paul's face become confused before he glanced around Seth.

"Hazel?" he asked, I shifted until I was hiding directly behind Seth.

"Yeah, the girl you're scared out of her wits." I rolled my eyes at that statement trying to pretend I'm not that terrified.

"Well then maybe Hazel needs to grow up a little, huh?" Seth let out a growl, a real growl that took me by surprise.

"Leave her alone." He said in a low and dangerous tone.

"Why did you im-"

"No in fact I didn't!" Seth yelled back, confusing me more than I already am.

"Seth, what's going on?" I asked in a very quiet voice, he glanced down at me and gave a weak smile,

"Nothing, just Paul being an idiot." I gave a small laugh before stuffing my hands in my pockets again to slow down the shaking.

"I'm not an idiot!" Paul growled, he came towards us but Seth remained in front of me, glaring at Paul who still hasn't looked towards me yet. It seems more or less that he doesn't care that I'm here, this is something that he's going to fight with Seth about.

"You might wanna get out of here Paul." Seth said in a warning tone, and with those words Paul was gone, running out of the room and out of the building.

After Seth left to go to class I took my seat, one in the back of the classroom, closest to the window and stared outside. I watched the emerald trees sway in the wind, the rain has slowed down, now it's just a light mist outside. It gave the forest a mysterious feeling to it, but the one thing that has caught my attention is a few moments ago I could have sworn I saw a flash of silver through the leaves.

**So, how was it? I know it's longer but this chapter kind of called for more information…well, tell me what you think, just no flames please!**


	3. Like a bat out of hell

**I do not own twilight, only Hazel, Anna, and anyone else I create.**

**Like a bat out of hell**

Hazel's POV

Even though English is my favorite class it was different without Seth there, I feel so alone that it's not even slightly humorous. The fact that the class is filled with a number of other students, all of which are older than me I'm an outcast. The upper classmen treat me like a piece of gum on their shoe. They've avoided me for the entire class and refuse to even pass me the papers the teacher sends back, rather they toss them on a random desk and say 'fetch' like I'm a dog.

The class won't be over for another fifteen minutes, which has caused me to almost groan aloud.

We're discussing Romeo and Juliet which is one of my personal favorites, the only problem is I'm sitting in a class filled with students who barely know who Shakespeare is, let alone one of the plays he wrote.

"Does anyone here know what Juliet is often referred to as during the play?" I glanced around me to see that everyone was watching Miss Summers like she was insane. I cautiously raised my hand, she seemed completely relieved that at least one student knew what she was talking about.

"Juliet is often referred to as a light, something bright and shining, even the sun at one point." I stated, sinking lower into my seat as the others turned to watch me squirm.

"Yes, that is exactly correct!" I just nodded as she watched me with excitement. She looked as if she was going to say something else but the bell rang, cutting her off.

"Well, looks like that's it for today, we'll continue our discussion tomorrow." I leaped out of my seat and stuffed my copy of the play into my bag before practically running out the door, avoiding the carefully placed bags and legs that littered the floor. The second I was free of the aisles I walked quickly towards the door, my hands already beginning to tremble more. At my desk in the back of the room I could hide, now I'm out in the open in front of everyone.

"Hey, how was class?" a familiar voice called, I turned quickly to see Seth leaning against the wall smiling at me. I think I surprised him by running over and giving him a tight hug.

"That was horrible!" I shouted, he rolled his eyes and smiled at me again before standing up straight,

"How was it horrible?" he asked, I shuddered at the thought,

"Well let's see, I'm the youngest in the class, and then they told me to 'fetch' my papers-"

"Wait, they told you to 'fetch' the papers, like you were a dog?" he asked, I only nodded and watched him carefully. He looked angry about it, but his eyes showed laughter, almost as if he was thinking of a private joke.

"Yeah…" I waited for him to say something but he just rolled his eyes and started walking, I followed him outside. I'm thankful that the rain has stayed at a mist, it's hard enough being the new girl when your dry, it's harder when your soaking wet.

"Biology is in the building over there, you're going to be getting a work out walking around here all the time." He stated as we walked towards another building, whoever designed this place apparently didn't have the students in mind. The thing that's caught me off guard is the way that Seth said I was going to be walking it seems to have held a hidden message. As if for some reason only I would be walking around…

We walked through the door together in silence, I tried to avoid my nagging conscience _something's going to happen, you're the one who will get hurt_. The thought has flooded my mind for the duration of the walk and it's starting to scare me.

The building is almost an exact replica of the one I was previously in, it seems as if the layout was the same for every building but they just held different rooms. I walked into the Biology room quietly, ignoring the stares sent my way. Whether it's from the fact that Seth had walked me to class or the fact that I'm the new girl I'll never know.

"Hello, you must be…Hazel. Welcome to La Push High School, I hope your enjoying it here." the teacher greeted, he's not as young as the other teachers, his hair has already started to turn a silver color, but unlike most adults, he didn't try to hide it, rather he seemed to embrace it. He smiled at me happily, his eyes twinkling with laughter and happiness.

"Hello Seth, is she…" the question was left to die, I glanced up at Seth to see him firmly shake his head no.

"Aw, so sad she seems so sweet maybe someone else." I just stood there dumbfounded as they spoke about me as if I wasn't there. I grabbed my paper from the desk the second after he signed it, the hastily scrawled signature stated that his name is Mr. Blackwater. I huffed as I walked towards the back of the room, avoiding the glares and stares directed my way, the whispers as well plagued me as I walked to a secluded seat.

I gazed out the window and saw nothing out of the ordinary to my disappointment, there's no reason for me to see anything though, there's nothing special about these woods. I can't believe I have to tell myself this so I won't think there's a giant panda bear walking around out there that will magically appear and wave to me.

o.O.o

No one tried to sit beside me during the class, as it turns out some of Seth's friends are in biology too, and no matter how much it hurts to come to the realization, I'm not interesting enough to be with them. There are two people he's sat with, their names I don't know, but by the way everyone's eyes follow them they're popular, as popular as freshmen can be at least.

The sound of the wind whistling through the slightly ajar window helped to calm me during the lesson, I focused on it whenever someone chose to turn around in their seats and watch me. To my surprise and pleasure, no matter how often they turned I was able to remain calm. My hands shook yes, but I wasn't scared to the point of wanting to cry.

I guess this would be the perfect time to think, apparently Mr. Blackwater thought we had enough work for today so he gave us the rest of the period to do whatever we wanted. Which for everyone else it meant gossip, for me it meant hastily grabbing my IPod out of my bag and practically thrusting my ear-buds in.

One of my favorite songs by Maroon 5 came on, 'She Will be Loved'. I let myself melt into the song as I began to write on a spare piece of paper, not bothering to watch the words that imprinted themselves into the paper, I just let them flow.

_Look for the girl with the broken smile ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

In no time at all it seemed, someone began waving their hand in front of my face. I glanced up to see a girl watching me steadily. Her hair is in hectic curls that look quite a bit like mine, the result of not straightening my hair this morning. The difference is that her hair, just like all the others here, is as black as coal. Her skin is the same bronze color, while mine looks as white as snow, the consequence of not being in the sunlight in a long time and having annoyingly fair skin that prefers to burn rather than tan. Her eyes were different from everyone else's though, they're a vibrant green. They're not the type of green someone with hazel eyes would claim to have, but actually green.

I pulled my ear-buds out of my ears quickly and gave her my attention,

"Class is over." She stated simply, by her tone I can tell she's shy like me, just a little more outgoing, outgoing enough to talk to the new girl who she knows nothing about.

"Oh, thanks." I said quietly, I couldn't help myself, I glanced around the room to see that Seth had in fact left me here alone. So much for him being my friend.

"He left." She said quietly from beside me, I turned to glance at her, her eyes seemed to harden after she said that.

"Oh."

"Yeah, what class do you have next?"

"Not a class, lunch actually." I whispered,

"Me too, let's head over to the cafeteria." I nodded and followed her out of the room. Even though she might prove to become a good friend, I can't help but wonder what happened with Seth. I'm to scared to think that he actually left me to fend for myself. But then again, why wouldn't he? There's no reason to stay.

"Ok." I whispered, she sent me a sad glance before walking with me towards the large room that harbors the hormonal teenagers, giving them their only break of the day until school lets out. What they chose to do with the time is obviously their choice, not many teachers bother to attempt picking a fight with the students, it's a waste of their energy.

"So, you were hanging out with Seth." The girl stated, I looked at her from the corner of my eye and nodded slightly.

"I might as well introduce myself, my names Anna. And I'm going to tell you something, don't bother with them, they're not worth your time and in the end all you are given is heartache and a mind full of regret." My eyes widened as I watched her, she seemed lost in her own thoughts as she told me what she wanted to.

I walked with her towards a secluded table near the back of the room, not many people bothered to even look at the poor deserted table. I took my seat across from Anna and smiled at her slightly.

"How do you-"

"See the one over there, his name is Brady, I dated him for a little while, that is until he decided to push me in the ocean in the middle of a date to get a good laugh out of his friends that had convently been standing in the middle of the forest." I gave her a sad glance and shook my head.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, I've realized that I was just a joke, I meant nothing to him." I shook my head and had to fight the urge to jump to my feet and hug her, I feel horrible for her.

"Please tell me you knew how to swim." I mumbled, she gave a small, bitter, laugh.

"No, I didn't. But I will assure you, I learned fast." I shuddered and watched her carefully. There's no reason why she deserved that, even the worst person in the world shouldn't have that happen to them by someone they trust.

"Did he know?" I asked,

"Yeah, he knew. He used to help me whenever we went to the beach. It was bonding in a way, he'd help me swim and I wasn't afraid of the water for a long time. That is until he almost caused me to drown. My mom died from drowning." She muttered lowly, she's someone who hasn't had anyone to talk to in a long time, if ever, she needs someone to tell her thoughts to and I understand completley.

"What happened after?" I asked carefully, I don't enjoy intruding, but with her expression I can see that this is something she needs to let out.

"He left me there, I ended up wandering home in the middle of the night. I will admit it's not something I will soon forget." I nodded and glared at the boy, there's no reason why he should have done that, especially because she seems so kind.

"Did you attempt to confront him after?"

"Yes, he mocked me in front of the entire school and ended up telling them all half of my secrets. The only reason my entire life wasn't revealed is because Jared stopped him for some odd reason. But I think his girlfriend Kim made him interfere." I just shook my head, I don't know any of these people, but if I ever meet Kim or Jared I'll have to thank them.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no." Anna whispered, I saw her eyes widen and her body go rigid, she seemed focused on one point in particular. I watched her as she shook her head no slowly then faster as time progressed.

I turned around to see her watching Brady as he watched her with the same reaction. Except he looked like he was experiencing bliss while she looked like her greatest horror had been realized.

I did the first thing that came to mind. I jumped to my feet, grabbed Anna's arm, and ran like a bat out of hell.

**I have always wanted to use that last sentence in a story! Haha, well I'm really sorry for the late updates…well I hope you enjoyed it! And to everyone who has read this story please review! And I hate it when people do this, but I won't update until I get 3 reviews. See? I made the number small :) **

**~HunterofArtemis1136**

**One more thing, if you would like me to write more about Anna and Brady tell me! Basically it would be a new story that told about their relationship, and why Brady…well, you know.**


	4. I hate gym class

**I do not own twilight, I only own Anna and Hazel so far…**

**I hate gym class**

**Hazel's POV**

Apparently I should have taken into consideration that both Anna and I are extreme klutzes before running out of the cafeteria. Throughout the entire time we ran through the halls one of us was slipping or tripping. Then there was the case when we didn't notice the 'wet floor' sign near the office. Needless to say that was a disaster.

"Ok, I think we're far enough!" I yelled as the door to the school appeared directly in front of us. I don't know about Anna, but I am in no way comfortable running through the woods when I can't even run through a school without almost putting myself in the hospital.

"I agree." She stated, her eyes had begun to water as we ran but now she's fully crying. I put my arm around her shoulders and tried to comfort her as she cried. There's not much I can do though, I've only known this girl for a little over an hour, yet I feel like she's my sister…weird.

I pulled her with me towards the lockers that lined the walls and slid down them until I was sitting on the ground. She followed me down slowly after a minute of just staring at the door. By the way her muscles were tensing I can tell all she wanted to do was run out those doors and never look back at this place.

"What's wrong exactly?" I asked the second she was seated on the floor. She turned her teary gaze on me and frowned.

"H-he looked at me as if I-I mattered." She whispered, I nodded at her and frowned as well. She buried her head in her hands and cried. I didn't have the heart to tell her to stop. She loved him, and he hurt her. He actually _hurt_ her. So instead I tried to sooth her, I've always been very protective of those I care for and Anna is no exception.

"Everything's going to be fine sweetie." I whispered over and over again. She brought her head slowly out of her hands and watched me with a sad smile.

"Has anyone ever told you how kind you are?" I shook my head no and dropped my eyes to my hands.

"No, not many people are nice to me, they tend to…" I let the sentence trail off, should I tell her? I don't know if I should, telling people only causes them to give me looks. I've actually been called weak for letting those things happen to me, no one cared that I was hurt and bullied. Hell, the principle didn't even care, if she did she would have expelled him and she would have saved me quite a bit of trouble.

"Hazel! Hazel, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she demanded, her hands waving frantically in front of my face. I turned to her slowly and shook my head.

"I don't know if I should tell you." I whispered, her face looked pained, she slowly wrapped her arms around me and gave me a tight hug,

"You can trust me." She stated simply, she reminded me of how I always thought a twin would act, always willing to listen and comfort you. Look at us, we've only known each other for under a day and we're already revealing our deepest secrets to each other. I took a deep breath and removed myself from the embrace.

"Before I moved here…I was bullied…physically." I whispered, her gasp echoed throughout the hallway and I flinched slightly. But rather then saying anything she grabbed me again and hugged me tightly.

"Oh god, how could someone do that to you?" she demanded, I could feel tears wetting my t-shirt,

"It's fine, I've learned to deal with it…just don't tell anyone please. The only reason I told you is because you wanted to know why I was crying. A lot of things that have been happening here have brought back bad memories." She nodded and pulled away from me, her eyebrows furrowed.

"If you want…I can pretend I don't even know unless I think I should bring it up to you." I practically attacked her with another hug.

"I absolutely love you!" I shouted, my face alit with a smile that must look identical to the one she has as well.

"Ha, ha, well I think we should-"

"Someone's coming." I stated, we both stayed quiet as the sound of pounding footsteps echoed on the tile floors. Brady came around the corner within a second looking frantic and worried. The second he spotted Anna he seemed to relax and a smile spread across his face.

"Hey." He breathed as he started to walk towards us, I turned to Anna to see her practically frozen in place. I jumped to my feet and pulled her with me,

"Come on, we're going to head home." I stated, but Brady still didn't back away from us, he only walked closer.

"Brady, leave." I growled, he seemed shocked but glared at me hatefully.

"What do you think you're doing you bit-"

"Don't talk to my best-friend that way!" Anna shouted when she saw me practically cowering into the wall, the look on my face obviously told her memories were flooding into my mind. She glanced at me worriedly every few seconds frowning.

"She's y-your best-friend? I-I-I didn't k-know." He stuttered, I shook my head and pushed away from the wall, I can't think about those things right now, Anna needs me to help her right now, she needs my help to face her fears.

"Leave us alone!" I ordered, he seemed shocked, in his momentary daze I grabbed Anna's arm yet again and sprinted towards the door, and amazingly we didn't slip or trip once! No one seemed to notice the two of us walking out the door, any other day I might not like that face because it's not right for a school not to know if their students are running out the doors left and right, but right now it's working to my advantage so I don't mind.

Anna and I stopped once we were at the bottom of the steps. We both glanced around us to see that we didn't have much of a choice as what we were able to do.

"Let's just stay here…it's my first day of school and I would rather my mom not be called and told that I skipped the last half of the day for some mysterious reason." I mumbled, slightly nervous that I would upset her further. I glanced at her to see that she was nodding,

"We shouldn't let him scare us off school grounds, it's just more he and his friends can laugh at us about." I nodded in agreement and walked with her back into the school.

"Lunch won't be over for another forty five minutes, so we can either go back into the cafeteria, go to the library, or just sit in the hallway again." I shrugged, trying to let her choose. She's the one who is experiencing the pain with Brady right now, its better if I let her choose where we go.

"I don't want to give him the satisfaction of making us run from the cafeteria, let's go back there and get some food…I can hear your stomach growling." I blushed scarlet red, it's been a while since I've eaten and apparently my stomach doesn't appreciate that. I patted my stomach and frowned at it,

"You can't just shut-up for ten minutes can you." I muttered to it, Anna laughed from beside me, I rolled my eyes before heading towards the cafeteria. I pray that Brady isn't there to watch Anna again, it makes me feel even worse for her, can't he just realize he's caused her enough pain and leave her alone? I would say he should apologize, and he should, it's just that he doesn't seem like the kind of person that would, no matter how sad that is.

But of course, someone has something against me, the second we walked through the doors of the cafeteria, everyone at Brady's table was staring at us. So basically, eight very large boys, all well over six feet tall, and of course one of them is Seth. He seemed to sense my anxiety because a pained look crossed his face as he watched me.

Oh great! The only table available is the one directly behind them all, did they plan this? Anna and I practically ran to the table, and the second we sat down I slammed my head down onto it and took deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked warily, I raised my head enough to the point where she could see my eyes. Apparently I look distressed because she jumped to her feet and tried to pull me towards the lunch line.

"No Anna it's fine, I don't think standing is a good idea right now." I mumbled. She sent me another wary, disbelieving look before releasing my arm and nodding slightly,

"Okay, I'm going to go get some food. I'll be back in a few minutes." I nodded and put my head back in my arms the second she walked away.

"Why is she hanging out with the new girl?" a husky voice asked, I shook my head and buried it deeper into my arms.

"Hey, she's pretty messed up, she's got a lot of anxiety issues apparently Seth was with her earlier, he told me it was one of the worst-"

"Shut up!" Seth shouted, interrupting the other voice. I jumped slightly at the outburst but kept my head buried.

"Dude Seth, if you didn't want anyone else to know you should have told me." The boy muttered sounding angry.

"Just keep it quiet, she's right there." I shook my head and stood up, sending all the boys my dirtiest glare, Seth seemed surprised to say the least. I walked over to their table and glared at the large group of boys, only meeting Seth's eyes.

"Go. To. Hell." And with those lovely words I walked away, my arms crossed firmly over my chest. The sound of someone coming after me was the cause of me turning around to face them. Anna stood in front of me looking worried and in a basic term, ticked off.

"Are you okay? Did they say anything to you?" I just nodded and she came over to me and gave me a tight hug,

"I think we should just go to our next classes." I nodded in agreement as I pulled my schedule from the pocket of my sweatshirt. Great, my next class is gym…with Seth. This day is not going as well as I hoped.

"What class do you have next?" I asked Anna carefully, she gave a small laugh,

"Gym, with Brady, Seth, Collin, and just about every other boy you saw at that table. This is such a small school they put us all together for gym." I groaned out loud. She reached forward and grabbed my schedule from my hands and laughed again,

"Well, at least we don't have to go it alone." I nodded in agreement but refused to move my feet.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked seeming worried again,

"I don't want to go to class, they're mean!" I sounded like I was eight, Anna gave me a sympathetic smile before nodding and proceeding to pull me down the hallway, the entire time I didn't move at all, if anything I used all of my strength to stay in one place.

"Hazel! This isn't funny anymore!" she shouted as she tried to round a corner, that's when I heard shoes squeaking against the floor of the gym. I dug my heels into the ground and tried my hardest to stay still. I guess it's time to let my very hyper side show.

"Never! I will never willingly go into that hell hole!" I yelled as loud as I could, Anna let go of me and leaned against the wall.

"Seriously?" she asked through her fits of laughter, I nodded stubbornly.

"Am I going to have to pull you the rest of the way into the locker room-oh no, there is no way your going to gym class is there?" she looked at me with wide eyes, I shrugged. I was honestly waiting for her to realize I need to change into clothes for gym, I don't think the teacher would enjoy it if I walked in wearing my black flats, jeans, and bulky navy-blue sweatshirt.

"Please! Do this for me! It's just going to be me in there if you don't go, how am I supposed to avoid him if you're not there to help!" I gave a small groan as I slowly walked towards the locker rooms,

"You owe me." I muttered as I walked past her. I feel better though, I was able to be a little more myself when I'm enjoying my life, naturally I haven't been able to enjoy things like that in a very long time. I don't know if I'll ever be able to return to enjoying myself as I used to. So many things have changed since then.

"Thank you!" Anna said happily as she walked beside me. Now entering the girls' locker room I really wished I would have told her there was no way I was going to gym. The second we walked through the door my nose was assaulted by the disgusting smell of dirty, sweaty, overused clothes. I raced over to a random, empty locker and threw my bag in it, hastily pulling my shorts and t-shirt out. I can honestly say I was dressed in record time.

The second I was done changing I was running out of the locker room as fast as possible. I dodged quite a few people, every time I was to avoid ramming into someone a small smile graced my lips. I pushed my way into the gym and grinned brightly, I will never go into that place ever again.

I walked over to the wall and sat down against it, Anna came in about five minutes after I began to relax. She was grinning and trying to stop herself from laughing.

"That was…interesting." I shuddered,

"You should have told me it was that bad." I mumbled, I can still smell it, that's absolutely disgusting!

"I knew if I did you wouldn't go within fifty feet of it." she stated, I shook my head and stood up.

"Come on, let's get this over with." I muttered darkly, they were already there, all of them. The older ones looked towards where some girls were pretending to warm up for volleyball, more or less I think they're making themselves look like they have absolutely no brains.

"That's sick." Anna mumbled from beside me, I nodded in agreement. I looked back over towards where the group large of boys were grudgingly. Seth, Brady, and another boy, I think Anna called him Collin, were staring at us.

"Why are they doing this?" Anna asked, walking over to the basket that held all the volleyballs, I followed her over and grabbed the volleyball from her hands.

"Let's pepper." I called to her as I backed away from her, she nodded in reply and did the same as me. This is basically the one sport I'm not horrible at, actually I'm kind of good.

"Wanna do the alphabet?" I yelled, she gave a laugh and nodded. I threw the ball into the air and set it to her,

"A!" I yelled, she seemed to focus on the ball, she moved backwards so she could bump it,

"B!" I gave a laugh, we're probably the two most uncoordinated people in the school and we're doing the best out of the entire class. We've been playing for at least five minutes, and we haven't messed up yet.

"X!" I yelled as I dived for the ball and bumped it to her. She seemed slightly surprised but it didn't stop her from running to the ball to set it back to me. I felt a sting on my right knee but made a point of ignoring it, I've done it before, it's going to hurt for a little while but I'll be fine.

"Y!" she yelled, I gave a small laugh and ran towards where the ball was falling,

"Z!" I yelled happily as I spiked the ball to her, she jumped and decided to dive too, she bumped the ball into the air. I ran forward and caught it before it hit the ground.

I glanced at Anna who was still on the floor watching me looking slightly confused,

"How are you walking and running already?" she asked, I raised my eyebrows,

"Your knee, I fell and mine still hurts." She said with a laugh, I shrugged before walking over to her and sitting down.

"I've developed a high tolerance for pain." I stated in a tight voice. The second the words left my mouth her eyes widened and filled with worry, sadness, and anger.

"Who was he?" she asked, her voice lower than before.

"Someone I never want to see again." I whispered, my eyes finding the developing floor-burn on my knee, it's just red, no blood, I'll be fine it's not like it's the first time it's ever happened.

"I'm sorry that I'm prying." She mumbled, I shrugged and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Trust me, I'll tell you if I think you're prying." I said with a laugh, she just rolled her eyes and stood up. I did the same and grabbed the volleyball off the floor and noticed the teacher watching us carefully, her eyes seemed to be calculating. I turned my head slowly towards Anna, I raised my eyebrows and took a moment to realize that my eyes were widened slightly.

"Miss Miller!" Anna called with a smile as she walked towards the gym teacher at a steady pace, I on the other hand remained three feet back.

"This is Hazel, she's the new student." Miss Miller nodded and smiled at me,

"I would like the two of you to pair off with…Hazel, you can take Seth Clearwater, and Anna go with Brady please." We both stopped breathing for a moment, there's no way either of us are going to enjoy this.

"W-why?" Anna asked, Miss Miller gave us both curious looks,

"They are absolutely horrendous at volleyball and they don't even try, you two are the best players we have here and I need you to work with them." Great, the one time I'm told I'm good at a sport I'm forced to do something I'm going to hate. As of now I don't like doing a good job in gym.

"Seth! Brady! Get over here now!" she yelled, the two boys looked slightly confused as they walked towards us, I had to resist the urge to run away, Anna's face told me she felt the same way.

"Yeah?" Brady asked, his eyes never leaving Anna, in response to his stares she backed away slowly.

"You both are going to be working with Hazel and Anna to improve in volleyball." She stated simply as she motioned for us to go. Both Anna and I watched each other warily,

"Can we practice as a group to warm up?" I asked quickly, noticing how this is not going to be a comfortable situation for either of us at this rate.

"Sure." She muttered, not even seeming to notice how frantic we were.

Anna and I walked together towards a spot near the back of the gym where no one else seemed to be. It's easier to warm up without worrying about hitting someone in the face.

"Ok, we're going to pepper again." I said to Anna, loud enough so the boys could hear too, but not talking directly to them. Anna looked angry as she turned around towards them,

"Please tell me you know how to hit a volleyball." She growled, they both seemed surprised but nodded. I grabbed the ball and threw it into the air before spiking it at Seth. What? No one ever said I had be nice.

"Ah!" he yelled as the ball went behind him. I watched with slight satisfaction as he chased the ball down.

"This might be fun after all." I muttered, Anna smirked from beside me as she also watched Seth fumble around, attempting to grab the ball.

Finally after about four minutes Seth caught the ball and jogged back over towards us, he seemed slightly confused but didn't say anything, rather he attempted to set the ball to Brady, the end result was Seth hitting Brady in the face with the ball. Anna and I both cracked up laughing, our faces turned red, and tears began to leak out of our eyes. It wasn't just because of Seth hitting his friend with the ball but rather the look on Brady's face after it was over.

His mouth was hanging open in shock, his eyes looked slightly angry, and his hands were in the air as if he had tried to stop the ball but to no avail.

"Well, that was entertaining." Anna stated, I nodded before I walked over towards where the ball had rolled off to. I grabbed another one from the basket just in case we needed it.

I walked back towards Anna and threw her one of the balls, she gave me a look, wondering what I was doing,

"It was hilarious when it happened to him, but I don't want it happening to one of us." She nodded in agreement and the second I walked back towards Seth she too spiked the ball at Brady's head.

"Ok, when you go to set a volleyball you put your hands up like your drinking a two-gallon of pop, like this." I showed him how his fingers were supposed to be, he tried to talk to me a few times but every time I just started spitting out random directions. I don't want to talk to him, he told his friends everything about me, and they made fun of me for it. I don't think I'll ever willingly talk to him ever again, at least I hope I won't. That's one of my largest problems, I'm too kind to people, if someone hurts me I might very well forgive them and we would be friends once again.

**I got an awesome review yesterday that made me literally start writing the second I read it! :) Thank you mj, you're the reason this chapter is up today! And thank you to everyone else who added this story to their favorites, I really appreciate it. Umm, please don't flame if there were grammar mistakes…Last but not least, if I have a total of ten reviews I will update two chapters at a time. And just as a bit of a hint, the next chapter is going to contain a lot…:) let's just say it may very well contain things you have been dying to know.**

**~HunterofArtemis1136**


	5. Trapped

Wow! Ten reviews! Thanks everyone :) and now, I'll keep my promise, this is the first of the two chapters to be posted today.

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, only Anna and Hazel so far… ;)**

**Trapped**

**Hazel's POV**

I don't think I'm going to be able to survive this every day. Every time Seth attempted to talk to me and I ran out of random things to tell him to do I resolved to spiking volleyballs at his head telling him that he needed to learn how to pass them. He didn't really appreciate it, but it did make me feel a little better.

"Ok everyone, great job today. Sadly class is over so I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled at Miss Miller as I ran past her towards the godforsaken locker room. I ran into it trying my hardest to ignore the foul smell.

The second I had my clothes on and my bag slung over my shoulder I was out the door. Anna gave me a look as I passed her, her face looked like she was attempting not to burst out laughing, but her face looks abnormally pale which worries me.

I waited against the wall for her as she changed, she was fairly sluggish as she walked out the door, she sighed, sending me a wary glance.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, she turned towards me and shook her head,

"H-he asked me out." She whispered, her voice shook and I can see the outline of tears forming in her eyes.

"What did you say to him?" I asked her quietly as we began to walk in a random direction.

"I-I-I told him I would have to…t-think about it." I stopped directly in the middle of the hallway,

"You told him you would _think_ about it?" I demanded, she gave me a miserable look before she nodded.

"Why would you tell him that?" I asked her with a sigh, she shook her head and buried her face in her hands.

"I don't know, I guess it's because I'm still…_scared_ of what he'll do if I make him angry." She whispered, by her tone I already knew she was lying but I don't think she would be happy if I called her out on it.

"I don't agree with your decision." I stated to her, she didn't say anything, rather she just nodded into her hands.

"But," I continued, "if you do choose to go on another date with him I'm coming too." She tackled me with a hug,

"Thank you so much, I-I don't want to be anywhere alone with him, and I don't think he's going to take no for an answer." Her voice was low and it shook slightly. I patter her back and waited for her to get off of me, she might be my friend but I'm still very nervous when it comes to physical contact. It takes a long time to get over someone attempting and succeeding to hurt you.

"We'd better get to class." I mumbled as I pulled myself to my feet, she nodded and brought herself up too.

"We both have Spanish so follow me I guess." I nodded and walked with her towards a classroom that clearly said 'Spanish' on the door, wow do I feel dumb right now.

The second we walked in the door a man who looked to be in his late fifties greeted us with a large smile,

"Hola!" he called as we walked into the room, I just nodded in response as I handed him the slip of paper that he needed to sign. I didn't even glance at the signature as I took the paper back from him and walked towards the seat that was in the back of the room and closest to the window.

I barely registered that Anna had sat down beside me, my thoughts travelled to the fact that my next two classes had Seth in them, it's going to be harder to avoid him when I can't chuck volleyballs at his face.

The sound of the teachers' voice seemed to sink into the backround as I processed everything that I might go through. I shook my head as I stood up from my seat at the final bell. The class seemed to go by in no time, even though there's nothing more I wanted then the class to last an hour longer at the least.

I gave Anna what I hope was a convincing smile as I walked over towards my next class, I don't think I've ever been so terrified to go to World History in my entire life.

I didn't bother to look where I walked, that is until I hit what felt like a wall, an insanely _hot_ wall, even through my sweatshirt I could feel the intense heat being radiated. I glanced up to see one of the boys that must have been sitting at that table with Seth at lunch.

He was shaking, not even bothering to look down at me as I fell from the sheer impact of running into him. He rolled his eyes as I watched in fear, he's a lot bigger than me and I'm not in the mood to be yelled at or mocked at the moment.

"Watch it." he growled as he finally chose to glare down at me, but the second his eyes met mine it felt like an electric shock spread throughout my body, my eyes widened, and as did his beautiful deep brown eyes. A look of shock spread across his face as we stared at each other, I shook my head and climbed to my feet, ignoring the strongest urge I have ever felt. I'm tempted to look back, but I know I shouldn't, he's probably thinking about how he could have run into such an idiotic and unimportant freshman.

"Wait." His voice was slightly soft, but it held an underlying order as if he already had a right to control my decisions and actions.

"I'm going to be late for class." Was my hurried excuse as I walked in the direction Anna had told me to go, shaking my head the entire way trying to avoid every thought that had to do with the boy.

I was thankful when I walked into the World History room, even when the teacher told me I was to sit beside Seth. My thoughts, no matter how much I tried to push them away were filled with the boy's beautiful brown eyes watching me as I watched him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Seth asked from beside me, I jumped, it was enough to bring me out of my daydream but only now did I remember the problem at hand. Instead of talking to Seth I shook my head and attempted to tuck my bangs behind my ear, that's when I heard the door being opened rather harshly.

I glanced up at the door and saw the only other person that could make this even more uncomfortable then it already was. The boy from the hallway scanned the room as if he was looking for a specific person, his expression was murderous as he locked eyes with me. His expression relaxed slightly when he saw me but he still looked angry as he walked down the aisles towards me, I didn't understand why until I realized the only other empty desk-his desk was directly beside me. Great, I'm trapped.

**I really am happy with all the reviews I've gotten, thank you for all your support! :) I can't wait to hear what you thought of this chapter. Please review for the sake of Hazel, she's kinda uncomfortable trapped between the boy and Seth…**

**~HunterofArtemis1136**

**The next chapter should be up a little bit after this one is on fanfiction.**


	6. Cruel

**Here's the second chapter!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own twilight, I only own Anna and Hazel so far.**

**Cruel**

**Hazel's POV**

"Paul?" Seth asked from my right side, the boy to my left cocked his head to the side in question, but never took his eyes off of me.

"What are you doing?" Seth demanded, glaring at Paul, the entire episode has taken place from the time it took for Paul to sit down to right now, three minutes later while the teacher is taking attendance.

While the two of them are fighting I am currently reading about…Greek history, trying to block the two bickering boys out. That's when I remembered who Paul was, I feel even dumber for forgetting the boy I had interrupted only a couple of hours ago when he was doing something I know for a fact I do not want to know the details of.

"Back off Seth!" Paul growled, sending him glares every five seconds, I buried my head deeper into the book and tried to ignore them again.

"Leave her alone then!" Seth countered, his body started to shake, at least that's what it looked like from my view, I sighed as I reached back and grabbed my IPod from my bag, I put my ear-buds in quickly with shaking hands and sighed when a song began to play. 'All the Small Things' by Blink 182 began to play, blocking out the boys as they continued to fight, that is until Seth chose to tear my right ear-bud out,

"What are you doing?" he asked seeming annoyed, I glared at him and grabbed my ear-bud back,

"Listening to music." I muttered as I tried to put it back in my ear, but apparently Seth wasn't going to let that happen,

"We're in class and you need to pay attention-" I stood up and walked towards the front of the room,

"Excuse me sir?" I asked carefully, the teacher turned to me with a friendly smile,

"Yes Hazel?" he asked, I sighed slightly. At least he wasn't one of those teachers whenever you came up to their desks they would glare at you as you asked them the simplest of questions.

"I was wondering if I could listen to my IPod as I worked, I always read and focus better when I listen to music, also the boys that are next to me tend to be quite…loud" I stated, he looked at me for a moment before shrugging,

"We've all been told a little about your previous grades and such, you are a very talented student and there's no reason why you should falter in your studies. If listening to music helps you to focus and study harder I see no problem with it." I nodded and smiled thankfully at him before returning to my seat, sending a quick glare at both Seth and Paul, before finally returning my ear-buds to my ears.

'Mean' by Taylor Swift began to play and I smiled again, rolling my eyes slightly. Of course this song would play when I've been thinking about my past more than I ever have before.

_You with your switching sides, and your wildfire lies and your humiliation, you have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them._ _I walk with my head down tryin to block you out 'coz I'll never impress you. I just wanna feel okay again._

I shifted in my seat as I felt the both of them watching me. I glanced up from the book at the black-board to see that Mr. Morrison had put the assignment on the board, apparently we were to read about the Greeks, well that helps a little bit.

I sighed again as I noticed the both of them with their eyes flitting from one another to me, I turned in my seat to glare at Seth, I pulled one ear-bud out of my ear,

"Cut it out." I muttered to him before I returned my attention to my book. The sound of a chair scarping against the floor seemed to cut through the music, I turned to see Seth shaking at the front of the classroom, two seconds after I had looked towards him he was out of the room and running down the hallway.

The second Seth was gone I could hear the gossip already beginning, according to the girl behind me whenever one of the 'massive boys' start shaking they 'run out of the room like they've just seen a sale at Macy's!' they're words not mine.

"Hey." Paul whispered from beside me, I didn't even bother turning, whatever he wants it can't be good. Maybe he wants to publicly humiliate me for running into him? Or even trip me when I stand up again? I don't think I want to know at all what he needs, wants, or craves, revenge is probably all those things.

I grabbed my ear-bud and began listening to the music again, attempting to ignore Paul as he waved his hands in front of my face, I turned to him with my eyebrows raised, trying to keep my annoyance from showing. That is until I saw his angry expression as he stared me down, I began to sink back into my seat and fiddled with the hem of my shirt, anything to avoid looking at him.

"Take the ear-buds out." He growled lowly, even though he must have been speaking softly due to the fact that no one in the class turned or looked it sounded clear as day even through the music blasting in my ears. I carefully reached up to my ears, my hands shaking, and pulled them out carefully, wishing that I could just keep them in.

"Why were you ignoring me?" he demanded as he glared, his eyes softened a little when he saw me cowering but not to the point where he was any less frightening.

"I-I-I d-don't kn-know." I whispered, I stuttered horribly and felt myself start to shake even more, he didn't seem to notice and if he did it was obvious that he didn't care.

"There has to have been a reason." His voice was so low and harsh that it terrified me to the point of wanting to run, but I was to scared to even move.

"N-no." I whispered, trying to avoid his entrancing eyes, they seemed to draw me in,

"No what?" he asked, pretending to be confused, I shook my head and quickly put my hands into my pockets trying to calm down,

"T-there w-was n-n-no reason." I stated, my tone still scared, he shook his head and watched me, I tried to move further away but his arm was suddenly around my chair, making it so I couldn't move any further. No one even seemed to notice, they were all off in their own little worlds.

"Don't ever do that again." He growled as he leaned closer to me, my breath caught in my throat as he made it so I couldn't look anywhere but him. I wonder what Seth would do if he was here, I wish he was here right now, he's always seemed so defensive, but no. I'm on my own now and he's not here to help me anymore.

"Leave me a-alone-" I began, but the bell rang throughout the school and I was on my feet within a second, I grabbed my book and ran blindly through the halls with tears streaming down my face. That was cruel, Paul is cruel. He hurt me and has made me cry, all the simple things, what's not simple through is that throughout everything he did I had the urge to stay near him, an urge I attempted to bury but could not succeed.

**Well, here's the last chapter for the day. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I only have one request, fifteen reviews total and I will update again. Sorry, really tired, I hope this chapter was good and please leave comments, just please no flames. Thanks again :) oh yeah, one more thing. Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorites I'm really happy that you like this story.**

**~HunterofArtemis1136**


	7. More Trouble

**Wow, you gave me 17 reviews and I didn't update...I feel like such a liar...sorry about that. Well, I hope you've been curious as to what's going to happen to our dear Hazel, well I hope you find this chapter enjoyable. I don't own twilight, only Hazel, Anne, and everyone else I create.**

**Hazel's POV**

I ran blindly down the halls, dodging the students that seemed to materialize directly in front of me, an obstacle that I needed to dodge in order to say intact. But the further I ran, the less interested in staying together I became. I let them crash into me, something very uncharacteristic for me, I didn't mind the pain that occurred when they're bodies collided with mine, if anything I welcomed the feeling.

My entire body felt numb, as if someone could come up and push me harshly into the wall and I wouldn't feel a thing. Something he did had effected me at some point. There was something unnerving about him, he seemed to be able to create terrifying feelings in me, and by the way he acts he believes he holds some sort of superiority over me.

"Hazel, is that you?" his voice made me cringe and plunge deeper into the chaos of the oncoming students, all attempting to get to their last class, the sooner that class is over, the sooner they get to leave.

I felt his hand on my shoulder, blazing, I jumped and walked faster, making a point to roughly push his hand off of my shoulder. He stayed behind me thought, I felt the immense heat from his body following me everywhere I went.

"Slow down!" he yelled as I kept increasing my pace, I turned around to look at him before slowly shaking my head slowly,

"Please." Seth begged, yet again I shook my head no. I felt him lightly grab my hands, yet the numb feeling remained, making the touch feel as light as a feather the only reason I even know he is touching is the abnormal heat.

I didn't pull away, I just watched him with steady eyes, and he held my gaze, something about him seemed different, he seems almost desperate for me to listen and stay.

"What do you want." it came out in a whisper, my feet feel like they're unable to move. He still held my gaze before reaching towards me and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. The action could be thought of as courteous, kind, even romantic, which one that was is unknown to me.

"Walk with me to class." he stated, I nodded numbly and followed him in whatever direction he was leading us, he's still holding my hand, and yet even though I have no one else, it feels almost as if I'm betraying someone.

The feeling has still remained, even as we walked into a heavily populated room, a majority of the class turning to watch us enter, I attempted to tug my hand away, but Seth made that impossible, he only held it tighter.

"Come on, there's an empty table over there." he pulled me towards a table in the far left corner of the room, the one table that seemed secluded from the rest of the room.

I'm not sure where we are exactly, but this room is obviously study hall, but it doesn't resemble any of the other rooms. A dark, rich brown adorns the walls, large oak tables with comfortable chairs litter the floors. I looked closer, closing my thoughts about everything occurring out of my mind and focused on the room around me. Almost as if seeing the room for the first time I realized the entire room was lined with large book cases, all of which had a large array of books. Even though the school is small, their library is amazing, and I can spend an hour here every day.

"I'll be right back." I whispered, my voice showed my excitement, he gave me a look of slight distress before nodding carefully and standing up at the same time I did.

"I'm coming too then." I only nodded and walked towards a large section labeled 'fiction' with a smile on my face. I let my fingers graze over the spines and read their titles. A few were familiar, ones I've read previously over the years. I reached forward and took one specific book off the shelf and felt myself relax at the familiar cover, at least something that is slightly known to me.

"What's that?" Seth whispered from behind me, his breath tickling the skin of my neck.

"The Clockwork Angel." I whispered back as I returned to the table. I felt him behind me again, I'm not sure how close, but by the way it feels he's less then three feet behind me.

"Sit down and don't look around, just read your book." Seth whispered hurriedly in my ear, I glanced at him but the frantic look on his face caused me to comply with his orders. But that's when I heard someone exhaling angrily from the door. My eyes and head seemed to move on their own as I looked up towards the door, and standing there was the last person I wanted to see. Paul stood in the doorway, glaring in my general direction, but something tells me that he's glaring at Seth.

I turned around the slightest bit to see Seth's arm hanging around the back of my chair, an action that could be taken as romantic, very romantic. I opened my mouth to tell Seth to let go of my chair, but the look on Paul's face had the words caught in my throat, and then Paul began to walk towards our table with a determined look on his face.

**Sorry about the late update, I don't intend on it being this long again. Hopefully the next chapter will be up** **tomorrow, I don't have a full day of school, then no school Friday so I'll have more time to write.**


	8. Imagination

**Well, I'm writing this from my school at 7:56 A.M. And I hope you are excited because I am sleepy and really should be studying some more before exams, but being me I won't, horrible habit I really need to break...anyways, I don't own twilight, only my characters and the plot. AND PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE, IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**Hazel's POV**

I tried to struggle out of Seth's arm, but when Paul started walking towards the table his hold had become tighter to the point of me being pinned to his side. Paul didn't say anything as he stood before us, seeming to shake with fury at the sight of Seth.

"What are you doing here Paul?" Seth's voice held an innocent tone, he was pretending he had no idea that all Paul probably wants to do is knock him unconscious, why, I have no idea.

"What do you think you're doing _pup_." his voice was threatening, and there was a hidden meaning behind the word pup, yet again I'm not included in the conversation, and it's making me uneasy.

"Whatever I want to." Seth replied, his voice held slight defensiveness. I tried to get away from Seth again, struggling against his strength, yet to no avail. Paul seemed to have noticed me attempting to get away.

"I think she wants you to let her go." he growled as he locked eyes with me, the moment he did all my struggles stopped, my entire world stopped and seemed to be replaced with him. A stupid thought considering that he's older, cruel, and I know nothing else about him.

"Hazel, do you want me to let you go?" Seth asked with a sigh, sounding as if he already knows the answer.

"I don't like people touching me." I mumbled as he pulled his arm from around my shoulder,

"And why is that?" he asked, I shook my head and crossed my arms over my chest before staring at the wood grain table, memorizing every small indent, pen scratch, and color change.

"You can tell us." Seth urged, I glanced up to see a happy expression on his face, if he only knew the real reason I hate being touched it would wipe that grin clean off his face.

"No Seth, I can't, because apparently everything I say to you becomes entertainment for you and your friends." he flinched at my tone and words, seeming only to feel the pain of what I had said, not the underlying fear that the entire school could discover everything if I tell him.

"Seth, I need to see you _outside_." Paul snarled, I watched the two of them as they stood up, both watching each other, yet Paul would glance at me every few seconds as if to see that I'm still okay.

"I'll see you later." Seth muttered to me, the excited, happy expression had disappeared from his face, and he now looked bitter and angry. I felt the happiness drain from me too, did I make him angry because I wouldn't tell him anything?

Seth must have seen something in my expression because his eyes widened and he gave me a small, slightly happier smile before walking out the door, ahead of Paul who remained rooted to his place, staring at me.

"What?" I asked quietly, staring at my shoes. I heard a small shift and glanced up to see him still standing there, just staring at me.

"Nothing, have a good day." he stated, I nodded as he attempted a smile, but looked as if he was in pain, creating something resembling a grimace.

"You too." I whispered, my voice low and my tone cautious. I looked up to see him standing wide-eyed in the middle of the library watching me again, this time he looked happier though.

"Bye." he stated, I nodded and he walked out, seemed to be on cloud nine...strange. But that's when I realized they were going _outside_, they had just gone outside, they're mad at each other...oh no.

My feet moved without me thinking, I ran out the door behind them, hoping to catch them before they tried anything, they'd better not try anything. I ran through a series of corridors until I saw two huge boys walking through the hallways talking angrily and quietly about something, at least they haven't started fighting yet.

I took a deep breath as I continued to walk forward, almost as if they could sense me, they turned around to face me.

"Hazel? What are you doing here?" Paul asked looking surprised to see me, yet happy nonetheless.

"Are you two going outside to fight?" I asked stupidly, they turned to glare at each other, then returned their attention to me before shrugging,

"Not sure." Paul muttered. The moment he said it my mouth dropped open and I stared at them,

"You are not allowed to fight." I statd. They both began laughing, Seth took a step in my direction and Paul immediately stopped laughing at me. He stalked over to Seth and grabbed the front of his shirt in his fist.

"Cut. It. Out." every word was pronounced separately, creating slight fear in me. How could he go from laughing to violence in two seconds? Normal, _sane_ people don't do that.

"Stop." my voice sounded far away, but what surprised me was the courage to actually say something. Both boys looked at me, and surprisingly, Seth's eyes were filled with annoyance rather then fear.

A shrill ringing sound echoed throughout the empty halls of the school, soon kids were running out of every room, crashing into all of us, but no one seemed to notice that the two boys were about to fight over something. I'm not sure what it was, but there's no point in worrying over it for to long, if they were sitting together at lunch, they must be friends or something close to it.

I glanced over to the spot where they had previously been, only to see that they were gone, a large crowd of girls taking their place, none of them even glanced my way, it was almost as if Paul and Seth had never even been there. There's no way someone could move that fast and disappear, I only had my head turned for a few seconds. Could I have imagined that entire confrontation?

**Ok, so some people have been asking why Paul's so mean to her, I meant to write this earlier to try to help with the confusion but as you've seen my updates have been very...scarce. Well, when I read the books the first thing about Paul that everyone knows is that well...he has major anger issues, and when people have anger issues as bad as Paul they tend to be mean. Paul doesn't like the fact that Hazel isn't falling all over him, because well let's face the facts, the werewolves are not at all unattractive...lol. And of course he's older then her, he's a senior in this story...he's in some of her classes because with all the werewolf things going on I don't think he was able to go to all of his classes, and being me I made the school nice. They let him take makeup classes instead of having to go to summer school...he should thank me...anyway, that's basically it, there are other reasons for his aggression towards her too though.**

**One of the other thoughts I had about Paul was that he would be very controlling and very over protective, but not in the way he knows he should act. He's overprotective because he thinks Hazel's his property now as horrible as that sounds, but there are other things too...for example, and this is the last thing I'm going to say because I'm going to end up giving to much away if I keep writing this exceedingly long author's note...when you have boys like the wolves, that have muscles and looks, do you honestly think they're going to be as innocent and sweet as Seth? You all know what Paul was doing earlier with that one girl…ok, gonna shut up now, still taking exams today, just got done with one actually. Did you know they actually take **_**written**_** gym exams nowadays? Yeah, I didn't think they did that...hmmm…**

**~HunterofArtemis1136**

**P.S. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, anndddddd….I made a facebook page for my fanfiction if you want to check it out, there's not very much on it currently, but I'll work on it over the weekend along with my other stories. Ok, going now...oh yeah you probably want to know the name of the page huh? Yeah, it's HunterofArtemis1136 soooo bye, this time for real!**


	9. The Look

**Well, I went to the vet with my dog today...yeah that didn't go very well...lol, I came home and I saw all the awesome reviews and I just had to write another chapter. I mean, 27 reviews? That's awesome! I'm really, really, really happy right now! Thank you all so much! And, I decided to take into consideration that a new POV is in order...Daniex3 brought it up, and I guess I'll do someone else's POV...I know right now everyone probably wants inside of Paul's head to see what he's thinking in there, but I think Seth has a few things he needs to share too lol. I don't own twilight, only the plot and new characters.**

**The Look**

**Seth's POV**

There's nothing more embarrassing then having a senior literally pull you out of the school by your shirt, let me rephrase that...there's nothing more embarrassing then having a senior, that is supposed to be like a brother to you, pull you out of the school by your shirt, when he pulls you so high your feet are almost a foot off the ground. I really need to catch up to these guys in the height department.

"What the hell was that about Seth?" Paul demanded as he stalked towards the trees, leaving me trailing behind, knowing very well that if I didn't follow, he would come back out here and make sure I did.

"What do you mean?" I asked, he turned around, his eyes burning a hole through me, he really needs to get a hold on his anger issues.

"Hazel." his teeth were ground together, and the name sounded unnatural in his mouth, he wasn't sure about her yet.

"I'm not understanding the problem." I muttered, leaning back against a tree trunk as Paul began to pull at his hair.

"She's my freaking imprint and you're flirting with her!" once the sentence was finished he took a running start before pounding his fist into the base of a tree, his face lighting up the slightest as he saw the damage, the tree, once large and strong now laid crumpled at his feet.

"I'm not flirting with her." my voice sounded tired, I guess I am. He's so damn overprotective of everything he _thinks_ he owns.

"Yeah you were pup, well just so you know, she's _mine_ now. I don't want to see you within thirty feet of her ever again." I shook my head and stood up to face him, glaring.

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" I demanded, my eyes flitting back to the tree line quickly, remembering the look on Hazel's face when she thought Paul was going to fight me right there, he'd be stupid if he had even tried. We both would have destroyed the halls, the moment he got angry he would explode and then it wouldn't be long before I'd be forced to follow suit.

"She. Is. Mine." his voice was threatening, but I was past caring, he can't tell me what to do. The entire reason for avoiding her was because I didn't want to risk her becoming involved with this life, but now it seems inevitable.

"Whatever Paul, I'd like to see you tell her that." he growled at me, the sound more animalistic then human, he's close to phasing. If he gets any angrier, all of these trees are going to have the same fate as the one before.

"I sure as hell will." and with that he stalked back out of the trees, I ran to catch up to him, knowing something stupid was about to come out of my mouth, the urge to spill everything that would keep him away from her is to tempting, even if it's not all true. I like her, not in a romantic way, I just don't want her involved with Paul, he's not good enough for her, and everyone he's ever dated has been left in pieces.

"Paul! Don't go bugging her again, she doesn't need this, it's her first day and her life's probably already messed up enough." memories flashed through my mind quickly, her flinching at physical contact, there's something that happened to her, but I'm not sure what yet.

"Whatever." he growled, his shaking had become extreme, but he suddenly calmed down, he watched the sidewalk of the school intently, and standing there was a girl named Jessica, the same girl he had been kissing in the back of Hazel's english room.

"Bye dude." he muttered as he chose to strut across the parking lot, thinking he looked amazing and cool, to me it looks like something attacked him and now he's limping. I glanced over a little further to see a mess of curly brown hair, I looked more intently to see that it was Hazel, shaking in the rain that had suddenly picked up, as she clutched a book tightly to herself, attempting to keep it dry.

She seems so fragile, like a small porcelain doll that needs to be protected and cared for. Before I could stop myself from deciding I moved across the parking lot, walking like a normal person, coming to stand beside Hazel who in turn gave me a questioning look.

"Hey, can I walk you home?" I asked, she glanced around the parking lot nervously, but never found what she was looking for.

"Sure." her tone was quiet and cautious, I nodded and walked beside her as we set off in the direction towards wherever she lived. I didn't miss the cruelest look Paul gave me on our way past him.

**Well there it is, it's not long but it's just a look into Seth's mind, he didn't imprint on her, he's just kinda protective for...reasons :) well I'm gonna go to sleep now, it's late.**

**Thanks for reviewing~**

**kiki- thanks for all the awesome compliments! I absolutely live for reviews like yours :)**

**BrokenAngel16KL- yeah, Seth is being kinda annoying, and Paul...wow, this chapter isn't going to get him fans...**

**luna moon18- thanks for the review :)**

**Brumby- thanks for wishing me luck on my exams I really appreciate it :D**

**Daniex3- I hope this cleared a few things up :)**

**ladyMiraculousNight- I agree...she does seem like the character that would enjoy the overprotectiveness (:**


	10. Dangerous Beauty

**I don't own twilight, only my characters and the plot.**

**Dangerous Beauty**

**Hazel's POV**

Seth asking if he could walk me home was definitely a surprise to me, after the incident in the hallway I thought both him and Paul would have left. I especially didn't expect him to ask me, he doesn't even know me that well yet, and I know almost nothing about him.

"So...where do you live?" he asked, I glanced at him and frowned slightly before I remembered that he would need to know where to go while we walked.

"Sorry, umm...this way." I mumbled as I pointed towards the small path leading into the trees, I glanced to my left to see Seth stiffen. I gave him my full attention as he stood there for a moment, his hands shaking and eyes glaring deeply into the trees.

"It's not really that bad, I love the forest." I stated as I walked closer to the path, Seth reluctantly followed me through the trees, what's wrong with him?

"You know the forest can be dangerous right?" he demanded the second we began walking into the darkness the trees created, giving a dark and mysterious feel to the forest, yet unseen, dangerous beauty.

"Yes, but it can also be helpful." my voice carefree, he gave me a surprised look before shaking his head and continuing to stare at me.

"What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes and looked forward, watching the path wind and curve, I can do this. A moment later I began to sprint down the path, my hair blowing behind me, the air seeming to twist and pull it.

"What are you doing?" Seth demanded, I felt an immense heat come closer to me as I continued to run, laughing at the amazing sensation of being _free_.

"Running!" I shouted, he seemed surprised at the outburst, as am I, the forest brings out the best in me. I began to slow as my breathing began to become more ragged, turning around to see Seth doing the same, except his breathing was completely normal, we must have been running for nearly five minutes straight, how is he not tired? Oh well, I'm just out of shape, and he seems to be very physically fit.

"Ok, back to my last question, what do you mean the forest can be helpful?" he asked, walking directly beside me, almost as if he was worried I would try to run again.

"The forest frees me, I feel happier when I'm surrounded by the trees-"

"Yeah, it's nice but still it can be dangerous." he argued,

"Yes, it's a dangerous beauty." I mused, he stopped in the middle of the forest and stared at me. I stopped too and watched him as well,

"Is something wrong?" I asked, he shook his head and turned and kept walking in the direction of my house.

"You just aren't what I thought you would be." I flinched and continued walking beside him, yet I refused to look his way.

"Sorry to disappoint." I muttered darkly, he shook his head and smiled,

"No, you just seemed so shy and worried, you're actually really fun to be around." I shook my head and kept walking,

"I'm only fun when I'm comfortable, other then that yes, I am a very anxious person." he gently grabbed my elbow and forced me to stop, the heat of his hands surprising me and causing me to jolt.

"Why are you anxious?" he seemed so innocent and curious, yet I know I can't tell him, I already told one person today, and I don't plan on telling another.

"Reasons." I whispered, sounding more terrified then I thought I should. Why am I behaving like this?

"Why?" he pressed, looking as if he felt guilty for doing so.

"I don't want to talk about it." I murmured as he released my arm and we continued walking, all the while I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle as if I was being watched. I turned to glance around the forest, seeing the slightest bit of silver in the previously emerald foliage.

"Is this your house?" Seth asked, I looked forward to see my small, grey house coming into view, the large porch with an old, rusting swing located on it, I don't think I've ever been happier to see this place since we moved here.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow at school." I stated quietly, Seth nodded before watching me carefully for a moment, almost judging something. He then carefully reached forward and hugged me for a brief moment. It felt nice to have someone hug me that wasn't an immediate relative, yet it felt like I was, again, betraying someone.

"Bye Seth." I whispered as he pulled away from me, he smiled gently before giving me another quick hug and walking back down the beaten path. What a day.

**Well, here's the next chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed it :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter~**

**ladyMiraculousNight-yeah paul's not being a very good imprint right now…but in the next chapter I might do something to make him a little more likable ;)**

**Kiki-thanks for the review, I really appreciate the compliment :D**

**luna moon18-thanks for the review :)**


	11. Confusing Occurrences

**Back again! Lol, well as you know I do not own twilight, but I do own all my characters and the plot. :)**

**Confusing Occurrences**

**Hazel's POV**

I didn't sleep at all last night, raging thoughts kept me awake. I am normally insomniac, but this is much worse. Thoughts plagued my mind, always about two people in particular, two very confusing people, Seth and Paul.

Paul is dangerous, it's easy to see, as plain as day. Yet there's a strange attraction to him that I can't explain. Yet, there are other things that show about him, the way his eyes seem to soften when he looks at me, the way he seems generally concerned for my wellbeing at times when I'm afraid. But there's still the underlying anger and pain. Even though others don't see it, there's something about Paul, people aren't usually naturally mean, something in their lives leads them to be.

Seth...well Seth is a kind person, or so he seems. My confusion over why he told his friends about me still overshadows the kindness he's shown, should I even try to trust him after that? I had only known him for a morning and he had already discussed things with his friends concerning me, and although he's working hard to earn my trust back, he's not showing good judgement in what he chooses to be entertainment for his friends.

Almost as if mocking me, my alarm clock blared in my ears, the chance of getting any sleep has now officially been destroyed. I slapped my fist down onto its smooth surface and groaned as I stood up, the floorboards creaking under the pressure.

"Hazel, are you awake?" I resisted rolling my eyes and groaning, my mother is always asking the simple questions that she believes a good parent should ask, such as 'how was your day at school' or 'are you hungry' and lastly, 'are you awake'. That usually is the extent of our conversations.

It isn't that she's not a good mother, rather she's just preoccupied and often busy. I don't resent her, I'm just not close to her, we haven't been close in a while, yet we're always there for each other when help is needed. Then again, we don't usually talk about our own experiences, we give each other space and avoid clashing.

"Yes." I called back down the stairs. No reply came, it's usual and unsurprising though.

I padded my way to my dresser, quickly grabbing an old t-shirt from golf lessons, a black tank top, and a pair of black sweat pants from the drawers. Making my way to the bathroom across the hall from my room I noticed a small note written hastily on a sticky note resting on the mirror.

I won't be back until after midnight.

Of course, no details, only a small note that's short, sweet, and to the point. I groaned slightly and pulled a brush through my tangled curls, ignoring the strain it put on my scalp.

Once I finished brushing my hair and teeth I got dressed, glancing only briefly at myself in the mirror. A small, short girl watched me with pretty hazel eyes, her dark brown hair for once seemed to be in beautiful curls, yet she looked exhausted. Dark purple circles resided under her eyes, showing her exhaustion to the rest of the world. She wasn't tiny, but she wasn't over weight, somewhere near the middle, but her eyes surveyed herself as if she despised what she saw. She does.

Well, it seems like I'm going to be receiving some unwanted stares today if I remain looking this way. There's no point in bothering with my eyes, they'll look like this no matter what I do evidently. It's not worth the time.

I quickly ran into my room and grabbed my bag, frowning at the sight of my empty house, there never seems to be enough people here, then again I feel like I'm basically living alone.

I walked out of my door into the crisp morning air, smiling as the breeze gently ruffled my hair. It only takes a few minutes to walk to school, it doesn't take nearly as long as it would have taken to walk to my previous school for which I am grateful.

Three minutes after I left the warmth of my house, the rain slammed onto the ground, pounding harshly against the asphalt. I gave a small grin, most people would hate the sight of rain, let alone being stuck in it, but I _love_ the rain.

Yet it seems like there's never enough time to spend just enjoying my life. All to soon the doors of the school came into view, stealing all the happiness from me. There's no particular reason I hate this _school_ but there are so many people I've 'met' that I could stand to never see again in my life.

I walked though the doors, ignoring the glances sent my way, yesterday when I walked into this place I had a giant beside me, who must have looked like he was protecting me. I wish he was here right now against my better judgement.

A few girls attempted to trip me as I walked down the hallway towards where my locker is, snickering when they realized I was already a nervous wreck and they didn't have to do much work.

To soon it seemed that I was walking towards Algebra, fearing the moment I would walk into the room, and be forced to see Seth. I thought I was lucky that Paul isn't in my first class, little did I remember, Seth is.

After the hug yesterday, I don't know what to think anymore. I don't understand why he would do that, and I don't know what I should do about it. He seems to want to be my friend, and if he hadn't betrayed my trust, and gossiped about me like one of the stuck up, snotty, rude cheerleaders that everyone sees in the movies. I've realized that everything in Hollywood is over done, I've met some really nice, sweet, caring cheerleaders in my life, yet that's a story for another day, a memory to dwell on another time.

I held my breath as I crossed the threshold of the classroom, glancing around to see it almost completely empty aside from one person. Seth.

He sat in the same place he did yesterday, and didn't even glance up when I entered the room. I shook my head as I sat down, are we really going back to this? It feels like a song I've heard before.

"Hey," he greeted, still refusing to look at me, rather he glared a hole through his desk.

"Hi," I muttered, sifting through my bag, looking for a pencil. I felt the heat come closer to me, it felt almost like someone had built a fire directly beside my shoulder. I glanced up to see him leaning towards me, less then an inch from touching me.

"What are you doing?" his voice was soft and low, my heart leaped in my chest, my pulse pounding in my ears, and my breathing becoming shallower by the second. I've never had a boy this close to me before, especially when they're hot and cold towards me, seeming to be happy with me for one moment, then despise and gossip about me the next.

"L-looking for a p-pencil." I stuttered, he smiled slightly and leaned back in his chair before offering me a pencil that rested in the palm of his hand. I took it carefully, as careful as a bomb would be handled, and began to scribble down random notes as the class began to fill with people.

The entire class period I was able to keep myself from looking at him, desperate for some amount of normalcy. It's only my second day and I already feel threaded into a large amount of drama.

The moment the bell rang I ran from the classroom, narrowly avoiding crashing into other students. I stopped dead when I entered the English classroom though, the moment I crossed into the room, I saw Paul standing there, watching me with a dangerous expression. But his attention was soon diverted by the same girl as yesterday when she began to whisper in his ear, but rather then giving her the satisfaction of reacting and playing along, or whatever it is that he does, he pushed her away.

His eyes remained trained on my face as I took the same seat I held the day before, sighing slightly as I sat down. Only a couple more hours until lunch, I only have to make it a little further, then things should calm down and get better.

I glanced to the front of the room to see yet again Paul was looking at me, yet curiously this time, as if he didn't understand something that he felt should be obvious. I turned my attention back to my desk, my hair draping across my face.

Its grown so long within the past year and a half, it reaches to my waist, I refused to cut it aside from trimming off the dead-ends, and even that I put off longer then I should.

Within seconds the students began to file into the classroom, all of which calling out random things, boys crashing into their friends and causing the other person to crash into another, and then another.

I kept my head down, further then yesterday and remained in the same seat as before. I was once told that keeping my head down would be the best thing for me in new places, especially in high school. When you're quiet and reclusive no one bothers with you, at least that's a majority of the time.

Or on the other hand you're roped into more drama then humanly possible within six and a half hours of being in the school.

"Hello everyone. Please turn your books to page eighty three, we will be reading Romeo and Juliet today. I will take a vote though, would you rather listen to the recording or assign parts and read aloud?" a majority of the class groaned, but I kept my head up and payed attention.

"Seriously? Romeo and Juliet?" Paul hissed from near the front of the room, only a few seats in front of me. A few of the people around him laughed excitedly at his joke but to me the words seemed half hearted.

"Hazel! You've been in Honors English before correct?" I closed my eyes tightly for a moment and sighed.

"Yes." I replied, ignoring the stares being sent my way. At my last school they gave honors classes for those who had a 'talent' for certain subjects mostly that meant if we didn't fail the original.

"Well what do you think we should do?" everyone glared in my direction, telling me with their eyes that I need to pick the right choice or else my life will be a living hell for the rest of my high school experience.

"I think we should listen to a recording, Shakespeare wrote in Elizabethan English, the words are different and they had their own forms of slang. The pronunciation tends to be different then what we would think, and the words also have different meanings that some...might not be comfortable reciting." she nodded slightly, smiling at me, I have a feeling that wasn't supposed to be a real question but more to show the other students that being studious and attentive in English is not as hard as they make it seem. Although I'm not sure why we're reading Romeo and Juliet in the middle of their Junior year.

"Thank you, we'll start-" a shrill alarm broke through the room, causing me to jolt in my seat and cringe from the volume, a few people shrieked, although a majority of the sound came from the girl Paul had been talking to, or in the case of today not talking to…

"Ok everyone, please form an orderly line at the door and walk outside the building, quickly please." I walked towards the back of the line, my head filling with the sound of gossiping girls complaining about what would happen to their makeup if the school were to burn down. One even attempted a mad dash towards the lockers but was stopped by the startled scream of the teacher when she saw what was happening.

I remained towards the back of the line, ignoring the feeling of eyes following my every move, everything seemed as if it was occurring in slow motion. The students refused to move fast enough, one girl broke a nail and refused to move until one of her friends handed her a nail file. All in all it was a pointless argument.

Crossing the threshold of the room seemed like a milestone in my life, never had I been so excited to leave English class early. I shuffled my feet in anticipation to be outside, maybe the teacher wouldn't mind my distancing myself from the other students, she seems quite accepting of me and what I need to do in order to stay sane.

I had my eyes closed, but the moment the fresh, moist air hit my face I let a smile cross my features. I followed behind the students in front of me, all of which seemed annoyed, some complained about the misty rain falling from the sky.

People moved around the field we were forced to stand in, no one bothered to be quiet though. I watched some of the other students across the field, a majority of them to afraid of some of the teachers to misbehave. They all watched the school like the adults told them to, I never understood that. Why should we watch the school when the fire alarm is going off? Are we supposed to watch the school burn to the ground?

I looked around the group of students a little closer, my eyes finding a fairly tall person with coal black hair, defying the rules and watching the forest as the trees roughly swayed in the wind. He turned around and caught me staring, his eyes filled with silent laughter and he began to cross the field. No one bothered to stop him, I'm not sure if they would be able to, he's a giant compared to every one of the teachers.

"Hey," he greeted as he stood in front of me, smiling humorously. I nodded in response, feeling more eyes flock towards me. I turned around hastily and saw Paul eyeing me with slight determination, I shook my head and turned back around to face Seth.

"Hey," I muttered, blinking my eyes and fighting off a yawn. He raised his eyebrows in question, a slightly worried expression crossing his face.

"Did you sleep last night?" he asked, a frown taking the place of his smile, I don't like the change. I yawned openly this time and frowned before pulling my sweatpants up lazily, they're two sizes to big even though they're a small, and it's annoying me that they tend to ride lower then what I would prefer.

"Not really." he gave me a slightly nervous glance before turning around to face beside me, I looked to where he was watching to see Paul standing alone.

"He wants you to talk to him," I watched Seth with a shocked expression on my face, "but he's worried that you'll scream at him or something." I continued to stare at him.

"Are you two friends or something?" I demanded, he shrugged halfheartedly with a small smile on his lips.

"I guess we are, but it's kinda more like _brothers_ we fight but that's what brothers tend to do." I nodded, pretending that I understood every word he spoke but in all honesty the words seemed to float around, never quite reaching me.

"Interesting."

"He doesn't want you to hate him, it's actually kinda the opposite. Please just go talk to him." he seemed so earnest, and against my better judgement I felt my legs begin to move, turning my body towards Paul almost as if an invisible rope has been pulling me towards him and my body has given up trying to resist the pull.

"Hey," he greeted the moment he saw me. His eyes held the slightest bit of relief when he saw that I wasn't fighting.

"Hello." I murmured in response, I've realized that his eyes are the things that draw me in, that pull me towards him without hesitation. He smiled awkwardly, showing nothing of the boy I met yesterday in English.

"Are you cold?" he asked, taking a careful step towards me. I let him come closer without so much as a slight cringe, he seemed relieved at that as well.

"Not really. It's not that cold out today." he nodded and smiled at me, nothing seemed to penetrate his gaze nor his happiness. It's confusing to say the least, but he seems content.

"Yeah it's nice out today." I nodded, shifting my weight so most of it resided on my left leg.

"So you and Seth are friends." I stated, he cringed slightly and clenched his fists. I glanced down at his hands to see that he held them so tightly that the skin had turned pale rather then remaining the traditional russet.

"Yeah, but I don't understand why it would matter." his voice is controlled, or at least he's was trying.

"I'm just confused considering you looked like you were going at each other's throats yesterday." he seemed to relax slightly, releasing his hands, allowing the normal color to return.

"Uh...yeah, that was just a misunderstanding. I hope I didn't scare you with that." I shrugged slightly, pretending that I was unaffected by the incident. He seemed to see through my lie, he took another step towards me, now only two feet away.

"I really am sorry, I've never wanted to hurt you or scare you, okay?" strong words considering he only met me yesterday. I nodded in reply, pushing the butterflies that have erupted in my stomach to the back of my mind.

My pulse began to speed faster the closer he was, a small blush worked its way up my neck as he stared at me, never ceasing. He smiled slightly, the way someone would smile at a private joke.

"You're adorable." I felt my heart sink, it's not hard to deny I've developed feelings for him, a simple crush with complex workings. But of course I've forgot one of the most important things, age difference. He's a junior, and I'm just the annoying freshmen in his English class.

If he feels anything for me it must be the slightest adoration for the younger classmate who's face changes color with every emotion, or who experiences more emotions then she would care for.

"Paul!" a high-pitched voice called from across the clearing, he glanced behind him, with being momentarily forgotten I moved back towards where I was before. Seth is gone, he's headed over towards where Brady and Collin are, he didn't even seem to notice that I'd moved away from Paul.

I watched him as he interacted with other Juniors, girls tried to flirt with him but he seemed uninterested in them, he turned towards me, and for a moment I caught his gaze. His eyes seemed slightly worried and distressed as he watched me, a slightly defensive look crossed his face. He looked ready to walk towards me, maybe he thinks an upperclassmen tried to throw me in a garbage can and he's come to check and make sure I'm okay.

I turned around though, ignoring the hurt look that crossed his face, ignoring the impulse to break into tears, and walked towards the nearest teacher.

"Can I please go to the nurse." the woman nodded, her eyes reflecting her curiosity as she led me back towards the school.

"Are we allowed to go back inside?" I asked carefully, she glanced down towards me and nodded.

"It was a prank, the only reason we haven't been let back inside is because they're trying to pick out who decided to pull the alarm." I remained quiet the rest of the walk, I had to stop a few times and clutch my chest, trying to ignore an overwhelming urge to turn around and return to the clearing.

"Are you okay to walk the rest of the way?" I nodded and continued towards the furthest building, the same one that harbors the office and a majority of the lockers.

When we finally reached the nurse I ran towards the back where she informed me the bathroom was, I fell to my knees in front of the toilet and tried to remain calm. She came in behind me, gently pulling my hair out from in front of my ear and took my temperature.

"You don't have a fever but-" she was interrupted when I began to vomit in the toilet, cursing under my breath when I was able to breathe. I leaned against the wall, allowing the cold, painted bricks to cool my flushed skin.

"Is there anyone we can call to come and pick you up dear?" she didn't seem prepared for this, she watched me carefully before helping me to my feet and talking me towards the bed along the side of the wall in the next room.

"No, my mom won't be home for a while and-" a loud slam echoed through the rooms as the door to the office was closed. Paul came around the corner looking horrifying. The nurse turned to him with a slightly surprised expression on her face.

"What are you doing out of class Paul Alexander Lahote!" she demanded, I glanced at her to see her hands firmly on her waist with an terrifying expression overtaking her previously mothering demeanor.

"Mom...I'll take her home, or maybe I'll take her to Sam and Emily's, she usually has some remedies to help cure stomach problems." realization passed her eyes and she smiled at him and then me,

"Of course. Feel better dear, I do hope I'll see you again but next time I hope it's under better circumstances." I nodded and stood up, I felt slightly dizzy but soon felt Paul's arm wrap around my waist and support me during the walk to his car, at the furthest end of the parking lot.

"Your mom is the nurse." I stated, he chuckled, a deep sound that's surprisingly calming to me.

"Yeah, and she's also the secretary, the cook on thursdays, and sometimes she subs for the other teachers." I smiled slightly, she seems like she would be a nice teacher to have.

The moment he opened the door for me I realized what was happening. I was going to be alone in a car with him, and he even mentioned that he might not be taking me back to my house but someone named Sam.

Yesterday this boy terrified me to no end and now I'm agreeing to be alone with him without raising a finger to disagree with the situation. Whatever happens this is guaranteed to be an interesting ride.

**Yay! I got the official guide today and realized a lot of the characters have last names including Paul, how awesome is that? Now I don't have to get confused with everything lol...ummm sorry for the late update...but thank you to everyone who reviews and added this story to your favorites…**

**Here are those who reviewed~**

**cat**

**Twilight-girl-xXx**

**kiki**

**ladyMiraculousNight**

**luna moon18**

**RANDOM COOKIE NINJA**

**team-twilight95**

**BrokenAngel16KL**

**Munchkin Jeeves**

**mato-nami101**

**LoneWolfPack**

**DownByTheWaters**

_**You are all awesome, thank you so much for your support :)**_


	12. Read if you'd like for me to continue

For all of my readers who still have an interest in this story I've decided to attempt to pick it up once more. But, upon a read-through, I've noticed a series of cringe-worthy mistakes. I intend to fix them while also adding to the existing chapters. Depending on the feedback I get from this author's note I'll decide on my plan of action. If no one's interested I won't bother continuing, but if you are willing to read please tell me. This was definitely a fun story to write, and I would love to continue it if you feel the same.

~ HuterofArtemis1136/AxHopelesslyxHopefulxSoul


	13. Thank You! (AN Read!)

Thank you all so much for your support! I've rewritten the first chapter if you're interested in reading it :) Some things have changed a bit in the story itself, therefore I suggest you reread with the changes if you wouldn't mind. But, again, thank you so much for the reviews! You, my fantastic readers, have rekindled my interest in this story. I hope I don't disappoint you!


End file.
